A Little Girl in Palette
by Samias Fury
Summary: Co-Fic by AllyCat and Tigersword. I met a girl so many years back. This was my reason, AAMayL
1. The Past: As Told By Ash

_A Little Girl In Palette_

_Chapter 1- The Past- As Told By Ash _

_by Tigersword and Allycat_

Authors' Notes:

_Hey! Me (Tigersword) and Allycat here to bring you a AAMayl fic. We're trying to give people out there a chance to see an epic AAMayL take place. I hope this fic changes your minds about the opinion you have about these limited fics. We'll update quicky and try to make sure you enjoy what we have to write. _

_Hi! I'm Allycat! This is the first time I've ever co-written a fic. I was confronted by Tigersword and I was asked to write an AAMayL fic along with him/her. I hope that I don't screw this story up, although my experience in RPing may help me write along side Tigersword. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for a successful story though! Enjoy the fic! AAMayL 4-ever!_

  


It happened eight years ago when I lost and found my life. It was that eight years ago I found my purpose to be a Pokemon master yet I lost her completely. Back when I was four, I met May.

  


The air was cold and the snow covered the land completely. I waited outside, alone on a little seat I formed from the snow. It was circular and a little more than a foot high. I stared out into the greyed sky, bored with my surroundings and friends. I wanted something interesting to happen.

  


At that age interesting had a different meaning. It meant that a car would crash, something would explode, or a house would catch fire. My mind was chaotic a bit back then but the other kids concocted many more horrible ideas than me.

  


Suddenly I felt a small pressure on my shoulder. I turned to see a little girl with brown hair which reached the back of her neck. Her hair was much longer in the front than at the back of her head. These two long strands were parted so she could see.

  


She opened her mouth and a small voice came out, "Hello, I'm lost..." 

  


I was nervous wreck. I couldn't even stand girls looking at me, let alone touch me. I thought they would give me a disease of some sort. But what made me even more shaky was that she talked to me. Now I was positive that if I got sick it would be because of her and not the bitter whether I was exposing myself to. 

  


"Get off of me, you girl. You girl people are so nasty!"

I feel of my seat. "See what you made me do!"

  


She looked like she was about to cry. 

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to find my daddy..." 

  


Tears started to foorm in her eyes. They slowly dripped down her cheek. But soon the little drops formed rivers covering her face. She covered her visage and sat on the ground. More and more tears came pouring out of endless pools, which were her eyes. 

  


Something started to hurt in me. I felt my conscience get a hold of me. I wanted to cry to. Feelings of pity and guilt flowed in my blood. 

  


"I'll help you find your dad. There's no need to ruin the snow..."

  


I grabbed her mitten-encased hand and pulled her up. I looked into her eyes and saw the tears were still slightly dripping. I wiped them off as quick as I could. Touching a girl was a direct obstruction of rules I had set for myself as a child. I broke that sacred code anyway for her. The reason is still a mystery.

  


"Did you Pops tell you where he was going to be?"

  


"Pops? What's that?"

  


"Your Daddy!"

  


The girl looked liked she was going to leak a million tears once more. 

"Umm..... That's what we call our Daddy's here in Palette! They don't do that anywhere else!" I said in a fake sort of laughter.

  


"Oh! He's supposed to be in the Pokemart."

  


I gulped. I gazed at the many boundaries that confined me. Those were the walls that was imaginarily drawn to me at the end of the block since I was a child. A line that I couldn't cross. The Pokemart was much farther away then that. How could I help this young girl? 

  



	2. The Past: As Told By May

_A Litlle Girl From Palette_

_Chapter 2-The Past- As Told By Haruka_

_By, Tigersword and Amycat_

Ten years ago was when I met him. He stood taller than I did, obviously he was older than I was. His hair was black; eyes were brown; skin well tanned. He helped me when I had lost my way. I didn't know that I would fall in love with him later on. That I would fall in love with Ash Ketchum. 

He stood there with me holding my tiny hand. I watched him as he pondered. He wasn't moving, was he scared too? What was going on in his head? What thoughts plagued his mind? Maybe this boy couldn't help me after all. Maybe he was just as scared as I was. I shook my head and pushed all of that to the back of my mind, I was going to trust him. 

The silence pierced the cold air. I broke it. 

"Can we please hurry and find my Daddy?" I asked timidly. 

"I'd like to go home now!" I cried. He looked down at me and I though I saw him give me a reassuring smile. 

"It's okay, I said I'd help you. Come on!" 

He began leading me by the hand to the Pokemart. It was a bit a way from where we stood. The streets were crowded with people at the time, it was easy to get lost in such a crowd. 

I held the hand that made me feel safe tightly with both hands. I wasn't going to let go for fear of becoming lost within this town. The hand that held me gave my hands a squeeze, letting me know that Iâ€™ll be okay. I smiled. 

Snow fell harder, a snowstorm was coming quickly. I felt scared of the thought of being buried alive in the frozen water that floated down onto the town. Every slow step we took, the thought continued to haunt me as I felt that we would never reach the Pokemart in time. 

I was cold and tired. I had never been walking for so long. I started to lag behind the boy. He turned to look at me with an annoyed face. He must have thought of me as a nuisance to be asking for help and then slowing him down. I couldn't keep going, I let go of his hand, and sat in a fetal position in the snow trying to keep warm. Despite the heavy jacket, mittens, boots, and hat that adorned me, I couldn't help but shiver. 

"What are you doing?" the boy asked me in an aggravated tone. 

"I'm so cold..." I said as I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I began tilting towards the ground, but someone stopped me from hitting it. I opened my eyes to see the boy again, but this time when I looked at his face, he had on a look of concern. Was it for me? 

I closed my eyes once again with his face burned into my mind. I suddenly felt him move my arms around his neck. His back was up against the front of my torso. My legs hung loosely until he put his arms underneath them. He forced my body up higher and stood up. He was giving me a piggy-back ride to the Pokemart. I smiled enjoying the experience. He was warm and gentle. I was hoping to never let go, but I knew that it would all have to end sooner or later. 

"Thank you..." was the last thing I said before falling asleep on his back.


	3. Meeting: As Told By Ash

Chapter 3

Meeting: As Told By Ash

By, Allycat and Tigersword

  


The burden upon my shoulders was a great weight. All regulations followed by my small mind at that time had become broken and shattered by the small girl I had met. Whatever magic she had casted on my mind was one of incredible power.

  


Only one more block was left until I could be freed from this terrible spell. It was one more block before I could fly away to the islands of safety and justice. An island separated from girls and their ugly ways.

  


Only half a block left. This journey seemed like I was part of a giant caravan traveling through the tundras. It felt as if I had been traveling for thousands of years in a dark tunnel. The light at the end of this dark journey was the light of the Pokemart. 

  


Only a few more seconds till my salvation. It was only a foot away. I could smell the strong scent of the Pokefood emitting from the very walls of the building. I let the girl slowly down. I was a released from my shackles which I had chained myself.

  


I looked at myself confused. Why was I so eager to help this girl, when the resentment of every second with her echoed through my body. The question would echo through my life.

  


I turned toward the young girl. She now had her mitten clasped around a grown hand. I felt awkward in my position. I thought I was supposed to hold her hand, not some grown man. 

The girl yelled out "Daddy, that boy helped me!"

  


The man slid down to me. His features are quite vague to me for so mysterious reason. He held out his majestically, waiting for me to shake it. I slowly grasped it and he moved my hand up and down slowly in a wavelike motion. 

  


"Thank you very much."

  


"No problem Mister."

  


:He reached into his pocket and handed me a red Pokeball. 

  


"This is a Pokeball. This is for helping my daughter."

  


I gazed at it. "Thank you."

  


"Now run along home, your parent might be worried like I was for my daughter."

  


I ran a bit forward but I turned around slowly. She waved at me with a small smile on her face. Then I saw her little body disappear into the snowy air. I wanted to run after her, but my ethics held me back. 

  


I stared out into the direction she left. I fell to the ground on my knees with the ball still clutched in my hand. I stared out onto the ground for about ten second before I lifted myself up and ran home. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Dream: As Told By May

Chapter 4

Dream: As Told By May

By, Allycat and Tigersword

As I walked away with my father clutching my hand tightly, in hopes that I wouldn't stray off from him again, I thought about that boy. I turned my head around to see if he was still there, but he had already left. I turned my head back around solemnly towards the ground. 

I regretted not asking him his name back then. I wanted to know more about him. Knowing that he was just a young boy who was like every other boy, one who found girls icky and whose vocabulary consisted of mine, mine, mine, and gimme, gimme, gimme, I wondered why he took the time to put all that aside to help me, an icky girl who had no possession of his or anything that intrigued him. 

I looked up at my father. He was a strong, kind, and gentle man. His only concern was to help me in any way that he could. He never wanted to see me in tears. The boy was very comparable to him. Maybe that's why I was so intrigued with the boy. For whatever reason it was, he was still my first crush and I never forgot about him. Sure, girls of my age back then shouldn't even be thinking about love, but I was different. While other girls played dollies and house, I thought of things older girls were more interested in, like boys. My infatuation grew every time I thought about him. 

I was slowing down again from fatigue. My father lifted me up in his arms and I fell asleep once again. I heard him chuckle as I drifted off into dreamland. 

I dreamt of happy things. I dreamt that it was spring. Flowers were blooming, birds were singing, and I was running through the grassy fields happily. I was laughing and giggling joyfully. Then I came to a halt as I saw a shadowy figure. I only saw the silhouette, but the vague imaginary figure soon turned out to be the boy. I smiled and ran towards him. I wrapped my small arms around him and held him as he stood there smiling down at me. I looked up at him and suddenly the little boy I was holding was no longer a little boy. He was older looking, he looked the same as present day. I then noticed that I was at eye level with him. I was older too, I looked the same as I do now in present day. The revelations of my dream shocked me. I looked up into his eyes and he said, "Don't worry May, I promise you that we'll meet again!" 

The next thing I knew was waking up in my room on my bed. The room was dark and the house was quiet. I looked over to the window and watched the snow fall. It floated down to the ground so slowly, just as slow as time passed until I saw that boy again.


	5. Dream: As Told By Ash

_Hello everyone… I cast upon you my smiling eyes. Yes I am back after well, eternity. I went through Dante's Inferno and Purgatory for you all. I'm finishing this story for you. This is a story I have forgotten, a tale whose ending is just a whisper in the wind of my memories, and the vast seas of which I can barely comprehend. This is a fan fiction, for the fans of this piece of work. Please give me "Your Welcomes" because of the hundred thanks I must offer you for all the comments that wanted this piece. You have driven me to write this piece as a different man, and as such it will be a different tale. We will walk this story with one less traveler, that being Allykat. I cannot find her face in the vast walls of the Internet. This piece will pine for a feminine touch, one that I cannot give, but I will try. So without further ado…_

_A Little Girl In Palette_

_Chapter 5- The Dream - As Told By Ash _

_by Tigersword and Allycat_

Can you give me a penny for each snowflake that falls with the nostalgia of that day? It' been a warm winter, and everything is rain. But my dreams are white, endless fields filled with a single Pokemart. The girl moves almost ethereal, from block to block. My shoulders feel heavy with her breath. I remember that face.

My fantasies changed, as I got older. They evolved as my body grew into adolescence. Her body filled out perfect stencils, and her scent expanded into a sea of cherry blossom trees. I was ashamed… No other boy clung to a girl like that. No other boy kept a mental snapshot hung on his wall for so long.

I never knew I'd meet her again. I became a Pokemon trainer for her, almost in futility. What were the chances of seeing her? Would she fit my visions of her? I put on enthusiasm, feigned a rivalry, used a false gung-ho attitude throughout Kanto. Every night I spent out in the wild, I felt the girl in my dreams slowly slipping. She's was falling, falling from my shoulders.

The weight grew lighter each day, but I needed that pain, that stress that her hands caused across my neck. When were young boys supposed to be hopeless romantics? Or is she the only one I think can love me? I was never popular with the girls at school. It felt awkward being with them. Or maybe it's all the soap operas my mom watched while I was a child?

"Pikachu"

"Pika- Pika?"

"Am I all you need?"

"Pika!"

"Would you be mad… If you weren't my everything"

He said something along the lines of… 'It's only human'


	6. Retrospective: As Told By Ash

_I am finally ready to finish this story with you all. I started this endeavor when I was fifteen years old. Now I am twenty and Pokemon has not really been in my life for a long while. This is for you all that have kept this story with you though I was seemingly dead. I think I can finally put this story into words. AllyKat and I no longer speak, so I'll try my best to do her half justice. Look for daily updates. I think I can work on small pieces to keep me going. So without further ado..._

**Chapter 6: The Retrospective**

**_by, Samias Fury_**

I look back from the midpoint of my life, the brief clearing in the forest of my life. With my back firmly against the rough skin of an oak, I look up to the clear blue eye staring at me from the opening in the trees.

I flicked through pages in my journal, the scribbles that slanted their way across these worn pages. Small ink fingerprint flowers from holding the pen too close to the tip. Every thought seemed drenched in the black viscous fluid. The ballpoint carved words into the soft flesh of paper, their imprints like braille on the backside.

"Pain and unbearable agony?"

I doubt I felt that. I mean she was just a ghost of young life. A pillow I clung to in the throes of the lonely dark. I guess I was a loser then... not guess... I was. There's nothing more unattractive than a boy with a big dream. Everyone gives you those slanted glances and the corners of sneers curling around their mouths. It's as if you have schizophrenia, lost in the hallways of your delusions of grandeur.

I stumbled about the corridors of my mind for any sort of affection. Clawing frantically at file cabinets that stored my memories, I was desperate for some comfort. The hero needs a heroic love, the type of woman that waited ages for you at the edge of the world. Romance like that makes being unwanted somewhat bearable.

Somewhat... I felt odd holding onto a memory that was snow angel in my mind. Pretty yet impermanent, melting away with the years of absent-minded 'teenageness'. Even in my wildest permutations of her in my mind... she was not that pretty. But she was the only woman that hadn't shut me down yet, trailed away with an awkward wave goodbye.

She was my sculpture, and I was her Pygmalion. I dated thoughts of her in the depths of my daydreams, nuzzling my throw pillow as I whispered sweet nothings into the cotton cloth. I feel like I can go on forever. It was our honeymoon period... where everything became okay. We had arguments where we threw each other across my small room. But before the night was over we would crawl back hesitantly into the safety of the comforter we shared.

Damn... These moments are so much more vivid than what would come. Because this is my story. Finding someone amidst all the lonely. I still remember waking the next day after a particularly terrible fight. I was welcomed by the morning sunlight and a backpack bundled up neatly in my mother's design. Goodbye sweet dream... I was on my way.

Now I stand a few yards away from my house, the chimney sleepily smoking the fireplace logs. Even in the dark of night... I see the shadows move about behind the curtains and I can't help but smile. I hate it everyday... but I've become used to it. I've grown used to being in love with my dream in the small clearing not so close... but not so far away.


	7. The Beginning: As Told By Ash

_As promised a quick update that pushes our story forward. I know I have been philosophically babbling for about two chapters. Please be sure to write a small review with some constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated. So without further ado..._

**Chapter 7: The Beginning**

_By, Samias Fury _

Every journey begins with a forest I suppose. A vast expanse for us to conquer, where all our fears and insecurities hide. But for a budding teenager like myself, It was a place of mystery, where challenges hid, where deep grottos were buried, filled to the brim with buried treasure. I don't remember much of what happened those early days. They were a blur.

I would travel some distance, get a badge then travel some more. Pokemon came and went out of my life, flitting away on wings of a Pidgeot or drifting away on the shell of a Squirtle. But Pikachu would stick with me, my pillar of support.

Friends came and went just like seasons, if I may use a cliched metaphor. I enjoyed their company, and I suppose I learned a lot, all of which I threw away as soon as I was in Johto. The forests of Kanto eventually fell apart at the horizon, revealing a brand new sun. I had a whole year tucked away in my back pocket and it was time to start anew once again. Taking in a breath, my mouth was filled with the sweet taste of rosebuds and morning dew.

Sliding down the grassy slope, I smiled as we landed into a small tumble. Pikachu piped up with his laugh as he scuttled to the safety of my cap. His sanctuary was soon invaded by my hands as I pulled him into my bosom, stroking his dandelion fur idly. The sky was beautiful, kissed by the pink of a premature sunrise.

'Only a few more minutes mom and I'll be on my way... I get to be lazy today.'

Pikachu cocked a tiny brow as I laughed to myself. The minutes passed by slowly as the sun set itself in its rightful place, in the middle of a watercolor sky. It was time. Reluctantly clambering to my feet, I began to run ahead. The clearing opened its arms wider and wider around me till the horizon was specked with small boxes.

Deja Vu...

The small town looked so much like Palette, that I did a double take. Slowing my pace, I approached cautiously. Did I get lost? No it can't be... something is off. I yelled over my shoulder over to Pikachu, "Does this place smell any different?" He scuttled quickly onto my shoulder and took a quick whiff.

"Pika!"

"Well guess were he-!"

"SHUT IT!"

Blink. I blinked again as my head shot towards the voice I heard. A short female was crouched within the brush, her body curled over an unsuspecting Metapod.

"Can't you see I'm trying to catch something here!"

It was one of those moment where you scratched your head awkwardly, and laughed just to find some footing to speak from.

"Well... uhm... sorry?"

She stood up, her eyes focused on my figure, with her fists at her hips. My quick glance caught every part of her. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue, shards of the morning sky. Her lower lip curled into a pout. Her darkened strands formed a crown about her pale face. The red that struggled to collect in the apple of her cheeks caused her features to have a pale glow.

"You better be sorry..."

Her name was Mira... I was fifteen and in love... again.

_Closing Notes_: _This is still an AAMayL fic... Just making things interesting. _


	8. Distance Isn't a Cure: A Diary Entry

_Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay, but I was spending time planning out the narrative a bit more in-depth. I always wanted my first fanfiction to have some literary quality to it, though I know I fail most of the time. Enjoy this short little chapter and expect more in the future. Guys don't worry about Haruka's role in this, she will come soon, I promise. Well maybe not that soon, we have a bit of plot to develop. Please everyone send me your feedback, write reviews to improve the quality of all my work. Also if someone would like to be a proof reader for me email me at . _

**Chapter 8**: **Distance Isn't a Cure**

_By, Samias Fury_

_Dear Diary-that-hold-my-darkest-secrets,_

_It's Mira. I know I haven't wrote in here for a while, but hey we all get busy don't we? I mean Dusant has been really nice to me. Like he's really into me... I know it. He must me, I mean c'mon he held my hand to show me proper pokeball throwing technique. Even a two year old knows how to do that! Like could he be anymore easier to read? Nu uh! _

_Okay maybe I'm a little excited. NOW DON'T GO SPREADING RUMORS!! I mean he's like thirty years old. I mean that younger than dad, but still it's too close. Ugh... fourteen years isn't too much right? Well it's only two years till I'm legal. Then I guess he'd make a move. Does he expect me to? Since I'm younger, I don't want him going to jail. _

_Oh god... I'm starting to fall for a pedophile. Must stay focused. Just focus on becoming a great trainer and ignore the sexual tension!!! Ilene messaged me today and we talked. She said that I'm just imagining it all! How fucking dare she! But she has a point. Dusant is a repected pokemon professor and master of the professional community, and such a respected person could never be into someone as retarted as me. Yeah I'm starting to diss myself out again. Moving on is the best thing to do._

_But he is really good looking. I bet under that lab coat is... I'm not going to think about it. Even that's too dirty for me. My friends think I'm soooo innocent, but how much do they know? Okay maybe I am... just a little bit. I kissed Kale a few times. But it was out of boredom I guess. He got to clingy so snip snip! Ugh he still texts me. When will he get the message! Pun not intended I swear! Hmm... my use of the exclamation point is a bit excessive... Whatever. (I really wanted to use one here)  
_

_So I caught a Metapod today! Excuse my french, HELL-FUCKING-YEAH! Sure it didn't move around much, but catching pokemon takes intense concentration. I was just in the zone when this kid interrupted my mojo. Maybe I overreacted just a tad bit. He has a bruise but I know he'll get over it. Boys like pretending to be tough. I socked him good and all he did was smile like an idiot. His name is Ash, an odd name... like naming your kid soot or dirt. That was mean but oh well this is my diary._

_He seems like a nice guy a guess but I might have to avoid him around town. I mean he's like so down for me. You know it by the way I guy looks at you, especially the idiot guys who don't know how to hide their feelings with their eyes. Windows into the pubescent soul are stainless. Ahh look at me all poetic. 3_

_-Mira Cole _


	9. Twisting, Turning: As Told By Ash

**Chapter 9**: _Twisting, Turning (as told by Ash)_

I woke up twisting, turning, and squirming, as the scream in my dreams seemed to echo out of my head and into the tent. I dreamed of her pale face again. How her honeyed locks seemed to have wilted around her the fine lines of her age. They said the world took her too young. But she just looked so old on that white bed. She seemed to melt right into the sheets.

In my dream I would lean over and kiss her on the forehead. I said sorry for leaving her. I apologized for pursuing my dream. I begged her to come back. But I knew there would be no answers for my prayers because betrayal is often repaid with silence. Eventually, I would start shaking her shoulders as my tears began to stain her face.

But then her hands would rise from underneath blanket, like a child were wearing a ghost costume, and embrace me. Her voice was barely a whisper, but each word was sharpened like a knife.

"You failed me son… you let me die."

This would haunt me whenever I came close to Mira's. It was after my mother's passing that she and Dusant let me move in till I got my bearings. They told me to continue my adventures and not give up. They told me to come back there whenever I needed a small break from my travels. They told me that it was my new home.

I peeked out through the small crack in the tent entrance to see the first ray of the dawn kiss the tops of the tree line. It was already dawn. In a few hours I would be on the trail to our ranch. In a few hours I would be back on the steps to my home. In a few hours I'd get to see her face again.

I ruffled through a few of the things in my sack to make sure I still had the seashells from the Orange Islands. Mira had begged me over the phone to find her 'the prettiest, most bestest ones'. Even though she was fifteen, she found no reason to speak like a five year old whenever she wanted something. Sad thing was it worked on me every time.

Taking them into my hands, I weighed the shells. A white spiral. A black spiral. I found the pair to be oddly poetic. I squeezed them between my fingers as I caressed their smooth surfaces. Were these really the prettiest ones? Were these truly the best? I hope she thought so because I really hadn't found a reason to developing a sense of criteria for seashells.

I gently slid them back into my backpack gave out a small call to my little companion, "Pikachu, it's time to go home".


End file.
